warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kestrelstar's Agony
A fanfic magically written by EmmatheFoxwing and Kittylove1. About This story is about a certain cat by the name of Kestrelstar. She lost a sibling a day after she was born, and more death and disasters are to follow. Will this brown-and-gray she-cat find out why this is happening? ThunderClan Leader - Pikestar, a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy - Airtail, a pale gray she-cat with dark gray stripes on her tail and yellow eyes. Medicine cat - Fuzzystep, a longhaired yellow tom with bunched fur at his paws. Warriors - Dizzytail, a clumsy tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Redcreek, a reddish-brown tom with blue eyes. Berrypatch, a gray she-cat with blue-gray patches and green eyes. Sandheart, a dark ginger tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Graypaw. Firestorm, a pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes. Apprentices - Graypaw, a dark gray tom with blue eyes. Mentor, Sandheart. Queens - Appleheart, a black-and-cream she-cat with dark orange eyes. Kits - Kestrelkit, a brown-and-gray she-kit with blue eyes. Barkkit, a long-haired dark cream she-cat with green eyes. Cinderkit, a dark gray she-kit with yellow eyes. Leafkit, a black tom with amber eyes. 'Chapter 1, life and death' Kestrelkit lay down next to her siblings. The darkness was turning to a deep gray, and the kit knew it was morning. She sat up and stretched her eyes open. "Wow." she whispered. The sun was rising, giving off beautiful colors. She looked at her siblings. She couldn't wait to see what they looked like. Barkkit was curled up, her dark cream fur was long and fluffy. Leafkit mumbled in his sleep, and the tom's black fur spiked. Leafkit jumped up, opening his eyes. They glimmered with anger. "I dreamed that Barkkit killed me." he hissed, acting insane. Kestrelkit was confused at first, then remembered that Leafkit had opened his eyes for the first time yesterday along with Barkkit. Leafkit jumped onto Barkkit, who jolted awake. The black tom was biting and scratching at his sister aimlessly, and the cream kit was yowling in pain. She fell on the ground, multiple wounds on her. "Someone help! Leafkit hurt Barkkit!" Kestrelkit yowled. Appleheart woke up and gasped. All the scratches and bites on Barkkit were small, but there were many of them. Cinderkit opened her eyes and gasped. Appleheart ran out of the den, running to get Fuzzystep, leaving Kestrelkit, Cinderkit, and Leafkit with Barkkit. Suddenly, Barkkit stopped breathing, blood all around him. "Y-you killed him!" Cinderkit screeched. ((End chapter 1) -EmmatheFoxwing) ---- 'Chapter 2, Come and Go' "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Pikestar yowled. "What does Pikestar want?" Leafkit complained, following Appleheart. "I don't know, but I think it has to do with Barkkit." Appleheart mewed. Once everyone had gathered, Pikestar spoke. "One of Appleheart's kits, Barkkit, has gone to StarClan." she mewed. "It was reported by Appleheart that Leafkit had a bad dream where Barkkit killed him. In a strange rage, Leafkit attacked Barkkit." Pikestar finished. "What will we do?" a black tom asked. "Hold vigil for Barkkit, and make sure no other kits are killed." Pikestar replied. (End chapter 2 -EmmatheFoxwing) ----